


Look good in anything

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Pruitt is a supportive dad, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maya and Andy get up to some trouble when it comes to flirting





	Look good in anything

“I have the best girlfriend ever.” Andy told her.

“No, I do.” Maya said, winking and blowing her a kiss.

"Look at you. You’re you.” Andy couldn’t get over how gorgeous the blonde woman was. She was like a supermodel, she was that attractive. 

“Why thank you.” Maya accepted the compliment. Someone was in a generous mood, it wasn’t that often Andy praised her that much.

Maya was enjoying every minute of praise and appreciation the brunette woman showered her with.

“My dad wants us to come over for dinner. He’s bringing froth real estate lady with him.” Andy mentioned. When she told him about dating Maya, he accepted her with open arms.

“Give him a break. At least he’s putting himself out there.” Maya told her. She knew Andy wasn’t necessarily a fan of the new woman in her dad's life. 

“They're ‘friends’. He hasn’t put a label on it, but I can tell that he likes her. I just worry about him a lot. I know I’m being overprotective, but it’s my dad, I have every right to be overprotective.”  
Andy complained to her. 

“I’ll wear something nice.” Maya winked at her. 

“What would you wear?” Andy questioned the blonde.

“Floral figure hugging dress, have my hair all done in waves, light makeup. I'll look nice, but not like I’m trying hard.” Maya answered, a small smirk on her lips. 

Andy could picture how hot she’d look dressed like that. Her mind was going wild, “You look good no matter what you wear. Hell, you look good in anything.” She commented.


End file.
